3rd Cavalry (India)
Third Cavalry}} |branch= |type= Cavalry |role=Airborne reconnaissance |size= Regiment |battles=First Afghan War Second Afghan War North West Frontier World War I Mesopotamian campaign World War II Indo-Pakistani War of 1965 Indo-Pakistani War of 1971 |decorations= |battle_honours=Afghanistan 1879–80 Mesopotamia 1916–18 North Malaya Central Malaya Malaya 1941–42 Punjab 1965 Shehjra Punjab 1971 }} The 3rd Cavalry is a cavalry regiment of the Indian Army formed from the 5th and 8th Cavalry regiments in 1922, which has served since 1946 in an airborne reconnaissance role. It served on the North West Frontier and during World War I and World War II, in British Indian service. Early history The 3rd Cavalry was formed from two older Regiments, the 7th Irregular Cavalry which was raised in 1841 at Bareilly and the 17th Cavalry which was raised at Sultanpur in 1846. Often re-designated, by the turn of the century they were called 5th Cavalry and 8th Lancers. The two regiments serving in India and abroad, saw action in Afghanistan, Bhutan, Mesopotamia and Palestine earning Battle Honours Afghanistan 1879–80 and Mesopotamia 1916–18. they were amalgamated in 1922, to form the 5th/8th Cavalry, re-designated in 1923 as 3rd Cavalry, which was amongst the first Regiments to be Indianised. 5th Cavalry Raised at Bareilly in 1841 as a result of the First Afghan War the regiment also served in the Second Afghan War between 1878 – 1880. Like all the regiments of the Indian Army, the 5th Cavalry underwent many name changes in the various reorganisations. They are listed below: :1841 7th Irregular Cavalry :1861 5th Regiment of Bengal Cavalry :1901 5th Bengal Cavalry :1903 5th Cavalry. World War I At the start of World War I the 5th Cavalry was part of the 4th (Rawalpindi) Infantry Brigade in October 1916 they transferred to the 1st (Peshawar) Division for service on the North West Frontier until October 1917 when they left to take part in the Mesopotamian campaign . 8th Lancers The 8th Lancers were the last regiment to be raised before the Indian Mutiny. They served in Peshawar in 1857 and in the Second Afghan War. They were issued with lances in 1899 to become the 8th Bengal Lancers, this title was later changed to the 8th Lancers. Like all the regiments of the Indian Army, the 8th Lancers underwent many name changes in the various reorganisations. They are listed below. :1846 17th Irregular Cavalry :1847 18th Irregular Cavalry :1861 8th Regiment of Bengal Cavalry :1900 8th Regiment of Bengal Lancers :1901 8th Bengal Lancers :1903 8th Lancers World War I During World War I the 8th Lancers were part of the Jhansi Brigade, at Mhow under the command of Major General Townshend the brigade consisted of the: :8 Lancers :38th Central Indian Horse :2nd Royal Berkshire Regiment :10th Jats :99th Decan Infantry :107 Pioneers :116 Mahratta :60 Company RGA World War II In 1941, whilst still in the process of being equipped with armoured cars, 3rd Cavalry was made part of the 11th Indian Infantry Division, was deployed to Malaya to counter the Japanese advance. They were involved in the battles at Taiping, Perak, Sungei Pattani, Penang Island, Perak River and the Battle of Slim River where two Indian Brigades were annihilated by the Japanese. The Regiment was then captured by the Japanese after the fall of Singapore and went into captivity until the end of the war.Konstam. The Indian Army 1914–1947.p40 For the regiment's service in Malaya it was awarded the Battle Honours "North Malaya" and "Central Malaya" and Theatre Honour "Malaya 1941–42". Post-war Although recommended to be disbanded after the war, the regiment was instead designated a regiment of airborne reconnaissance cavalry.http://www.indiapicks.com/stamps/Forces/1363_3rd_Cavalry.htm References Further reading *Kempton, C (1996). A Register of Titles of the Units of the H.E.I.C. & Indian Armies 1666–1947. Bristol: British Empire & Commonwealth Museum. ISBN 978-0-9530174-0-9 *Gaylor, J (1992). Sons of John Company: The Indian and Pakistan Armies 1903– 1991. Stroud: Spellmount Publishers Ltd. ISBN 978-0-946771-98-1 External links * Uniforms of the late 19th Century Category:British Indian Army cavalry regiments Category:Military units and formations established in 1922